


Es la que va

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fiesta de 15, Frank es turro, Gerard es Gerard, M/M, argentina au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Es la que va

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

Las fiestas de 15 años son la excusa para todo. ¿Queres intentar levantarte a alguien? En una fiesta de 15. ¿Queres ponerte el vestido de tu prima pero no sabes cuando usarlo? Fiesta de 15. ¿Queres ponerte una linda camisa celeste con un jean y un par de llantas? Una fiesta de 15.  
Las fiestas de 15 años están para todo, porque si no sos la quinceañera no te importa si estas bailando apoyado entre dos personas mientras veinte adultos te miran. Nada importa en ese momento, tenes quince años, te llevas el mundo por delante mientras perreas.  
Siempre esta el ortiva que dice que odia la cumbia, siempre esta el gil metalero que se prende fuego si escucha reggaeton, siempre esta la fan de One Direction que te salta todas las canciones. En una fiesta de 15, somos todos iguales. El metalero se para en la mesa y mueve el culo con dos vasos de coca en la mano, la fan de One Direction se mueve como poseída por el turro de la esquina, el ortiva que odia la cumbia se sabe todas las canciones.  
Y entre todos esos, estaba Gerard, que directamente no sabia bailar entonces se movía en su lugar en una ronda donde ninguno sabia bailar pero lo intentaban para no quedarse sentados.

El registro de Gerard en una fiesta de 15 era bastante aburrido. En su primer fiesta, estaba enamorado de la quinceañera, la quiso invitar a bailar el vals pero un abuelo le gano de antemano y termino sin poder ni siquiera agarrarle la mano. En la segunda fiesta se quiso hacer el piola bailando el meneaito, se cayo de culo. Y el resto de las fiestas...no hace falta ni aclarar que fueron igual de desastrosas.  
Pero esta era especial, en esta fiesta estaba seguro de que iba a ir la persona que el quería.  
Lo había conocido en el baile de egresados de septimo grado, en ese momento Gerard era el que te hacia los adornitos para las paredes y se quedaba toda la noche jugando con las cartas de pokemon.  
Pero hasta mientras tiras cartitas contra la pared, tenes tiempo para fijarte en las personas. En quien es un pelotudo, en quien te cae bien de solo mirarlo y quien se hace el piola con todo el mundo.  
Ahi fue cuando conoció a Frank.  
Por lo que le habían dicho, Frank era el primo de una de sus compañeras, aparentemente no conocía a nadie de su grado...pero ya estaba hablando con todos. Gerard quería ser como el.  
Lo volvió a ver en las diferentes fiestas de cumpleaños. Frank parecia haberle caido bien a todo el mundo, el pibe era un capo. Pero Gerard no se había animado a dirigirle la palabra.  
Una vez, en el ultimo cumpleaños que hicieron en un salon de fiestas, le regalo un caramelo de banana. Frank le dijo “gracias crack” y se fue a seguir jugando al metegol.  
Esa fue la mayor interacción que tuvieron.

Pero como todos saben, la gente cambia y el pibito de 12 años con la remera de Hot Wheels, te cae cuatro años despues en una fiesta de 15 con un par de bermudas de jean, unas buenas Adidas y una chomba rayada Lacoste.  
A Gerard se le cayo el alma al suelo, lo que menos esperaba es que uno de los amores de su infancia haya cambiado tan...radicalmente.  
Le miro la boca de lejos y noto una cosa rara en el labio inferior, un piercing verde fluo. 

—Boludo ¿Te enteraste? —. Gerard miro a su hermano que había aparecido de la nada y ahora estaba mirando a Frank junto a el.  
—¿Si me entere de que?  
—El primo de la Agus puso un estado declarándose bisexual y de paso aprovecho para decir que en el baño de la Escuela 38° le hizo su primer pete a un pibe de quinto año.  
A Gerard le cambio la cara completamente, por un lado era un extraño sentimiento de felicidad por la mínima esperanza que tenia de levantarse a Frank. Pero por el otro, y mucho mas importante, se sentía una mierda porque su hermano tenia a Frank en facebook y el no.  
—¿Lo agregaste a facebook?  
—¿No? El me agrego hace banda, creo que tiene a casi todo tu curso no se, es piola el pibe. Se habla con tu grupo de counter.

Gerard se sentía mas mierda todavía. Todo su circulo amistoso se hablaba con Frank menos el. Las esperanzas se habían volado, como los sanguchitos de miga en la primer hora de la Recepción.  
—Mikey, si no me conocieras ¿Te juntarias conmigo?  
Mikey miro a su hermano de arriba a abajo, agarro una cosa rara de un plato, se lo metió a la boca y negó mientras masticaba.  
—Soy tu hermano, si tuviera la oportunidad de no conocerte no te dejaría acercarte a mi.  
Y después de decir eso, se fue. Quien necesitaba enemigos.

 

La fiesta empezó y Gerard estaba sentado separando los tomates de la ensalada. Como era obvio, lo habían sentado con sus amigos, mejor conocidos como su grupo para jugar al Counter Strike.  
Eran el típico grupo que se sienta en el aula y habla todo el día de trucos para superar misiones de juegos. No se quejaba, de todas formas era de lo único que el sabía hablar.  
Mientras comían, la quinceañera apareció y los saludo como si les hablara desde siempre, cuando la verdad es que solo les pedía la tarea con buena cara. Un fotógrafo apareció atrás de ella y les dijo a todos que sonrían, a Gerard no le quedo otra.  
—A vos quiero verte bailar eh —Miro a Gerard que había metido la corbata en la ensalada y sonrío.  
Todos en la mesa lo miraron como si le hubieran entregado un Oscar.  
—Boludo, Agustina te hablo —dijo Ray, el que mas pelo tenia del grupito. Mikey le dio un golpecito en el brazo y señalo con un tenedor a la quinceañera que se alejaba.  
—Nos conoce desde que tenemos diez. En cuarto grado le pegamos un chicle en la silla y Gerard se puso a llorar porque no quería ser mala persona.  
Gerard agarro una lechuga y se la tiro a Mikey: —Al menos yo no le escribía cartitas de amor.  
Todos se rieron y volvieron a hablar de juegos, pero Gerard no. Sentía como si lo estuvieran quemando con la mirada, capaz le habían tirado algo en el pelo y se le había quedado pegado.  
Pero sin darse vuelta, se toco la parte de atrás de la cabeza y siguió comiendo, no había nadie en ese lugar que quisiera mirarlo mas de dos veces.

La primer tanda de musica empezó y todos se pararon como si fuera casi una obligación. Gerard fue el ultimo, no sabía bailar, así que solo se iba a mover mientras hablaban. Era una técnica que tenia bien manejada.  
Los pibes de su curso hacían rondas, bailaban con sus compañeras, se reían entre ellos mismos. Algunas de las pibas aprovechaban e intentaban levantarse a alguno de otro curso. Se sacaban los zapatos y los tiraban por ahí, alguna que otra parecía que cambiaba totalmente de personalidad.  
A Gerard siempre le sorprendía como una tanda de baile en un 15, te ayudaba a ver facetas de algunas personas que no conocías.  
El tema que estaban bailando termino y el siguiente empezó con la frase “Es una chica sensual”. Gerard conocía ese tema, Mikey lo cantaba cada vez que hacia la tarea de matemática.  
Todos empezaron a bailar igual, como si saber la coreografía de esa canción fuera como saberse el teorema de Thales.  
Pero lo que mas le sorprendió a Gerard, fue Frank. Lo tenia justo en frente y bien visible. Estaba bailando al lado de un señor bastante mayor que intentaba copiarle los pasos.  
Algo que admiraba de todos los turros, es que tenían demasiada gracia para bailar. Parecia que se dividían por paquetes. Tenias el Paquete Turro basic, que venia con la ropa y la gorra. Pero despues estaba el Paquete Premium, que te venia con la habilidad para bailar incluida.  
En ese ultimo estaba Frank. Que mientas se movia, tiraba una que otra sonrisa y cantaba la canción como si fuera su himno. De a ratos se acomodaba el piercing con la lengua y a Gerard se le hacia agua la boca.  
Frank lo miro mientras cantaba la frase “Yo solo quiero darle porque esa es la que va” y le guiño un ojo.  
Gerard no sabia si su mente estaba creando cosas o si las luces hacian parecer que Frank le había guiñado el ojo. Pero en ese momento, sintió como si el cuerpo se le estuviera quemando.

Se salio de su ronda “de baile” y camino rápido al baño. Tenia que mojarse la cara y calmarse, porque cuando tenes 16 años cumplidos hace dos meses y te empezas a hacer la cabeza, te aparece el problemita abajo del pantalón en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.  
Se miro al espejo y suspiro. Habia estado al menos media hora moviéndose y fingiendo bailar y ya tenia la cara roja como un tomate. Se corrió el pelo de la cara, abrió la canilla y se empezó a tirar agua. La imagen de Frank guiñandole un ojo apareció en su mente otra vez. Seguramente no había sido a el, eso era imposible.

La puerta se abrió y Gerard levanto apenas la mirada para mirar quien era en el reflejo. No tuvo ni tiempo a entrar en pánico, que dicha persona se puso al lado de el y abrió la canilla.  
Gerard cerro la suya con total lentitud, como si el hecho de que se moviera despacio lo hiciera desaparecer, pero cuando intento irse, le tocaron tres veces el hombro.  
Se dio vuelta y fingió una sonrisa, no podía concentrarse en parecer calmado si a quien tenia en frente era a Frank sonriendo.  
—¿Por que no me aceptaste en Facebook?  
Gerard frunció el ceño y lo miro sin entender. En ningun momento lo había agregado...pero el hecho de que tenía dos cuentas lo golpeo justo en la cara.  
—Yo, uhm... —Trago saliva y se metio las manos en los bolsillos para que Frank no notara que le estaban temblando. Si le decia que tenia dos cuentas, corria la posibilidad de que le dijera a todos y la vida virtual de Gerard se iria al carajo. —No uso mas facebook, perdón.  
—Oh, bueno...Soy Frank —Dijo el mientras estiraba la mano para saludarlo. Gerard no se molesto en sacar la suya de su bolsillo y contesto con un simple “Ya se”.

A quien engañaba, no tenia ni idea de como tener una conversación normal y mucho menos después de ver que Frank podía mover la pelvis mejor que todos en el salon.  
Frank se llevo la mano a la nuca y sonrío nervioso, algo que confundió a Gerard...bastante.  
—Esto es raro...uh, no soy de hacer estas cosas, pero...¿Me gustas? —La voz de Frank se escucho nerviosa, mientras que intentaba sonreír para parecer mas calmado.

“Me gustas” repitió Gerard en su mente. Frank acababa de decir lo mismo que le dirias a alguien en segundo grado mientras te escondes de la maestra.  
Se quedo mirandolo sin saber que decirle, no estaba preparado para reaccionar a esas situaciones. ¿Que se suponía que conteste? ¿A mi tambien? ¿Me gusta como te moves? ¿Sos el dueño de mi boxer favorito desde que te vi por primera vez mientras jugaba con las cartas de Pokemon?  
Pero como Gerard no tenia la capacidad de desarrollar respuestas que expresen lo que pensaba de una manera no rara, solo dijo “Ah.”.

La cara de Frank se transformo. Había pasado de la sonrisita nerviosa a morderse el labio como si estuviera por dar examen oral sin haber estudiado nada.  
—Perdón, no quería...yo- Tu hermano me dijo que estaba bien si te lo decia.  
Gerard reacciono tras escuchar esas palabras y miro a Frank asustado.  
—Que mi hermano te dijo ¿Que?  
—Le dije que me parecías lindo y el dijo que me tire el lance.

“Dale boludo, esta es tu oportunidad” Gerard se repetía asi mismo que ese era su momento. Que esta podía ser su noche. Pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario, estaba completamente en shock.  
—¿Sabes que? No importa, hace de cuenta que no dije nada.  
Frank amago a irse, pero Gerard lo agarro de la chomba para que pare.

—Nunca le di un beso a nadie.  
—¿Eh?  
—Que...nunca le di un beso a nadie.  
Una sonrisa de costado apareció en la cara de Frank y Gerard lo soltó sin saber que mas decir. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente porque no tenía ni idea de como darle a entender que le quería comer la boca.

—¿Puedo? —. Gerard asintió con una sonrisa picara. Tanto le había costado hablar, no iba a negarse en ese momento.

 

 

—Che ¿Viste a mi hermano? —Mikey iba preguntando a todas las personas, mientras con la mirada buscaba a Gerard.  
Camino al baño, abrió la puerta despacio y noto que no había nadie. Pero dentro de el, había algo que le decía que su hermano podía estar relacionado con la desaparición de Frank.  
La musica retumbaba en el lugar, haciéndolo incapaz de escuchar cualquier tipo de ruido, pero con una sonrisa se agacho para mirar por abajo de las puertas de los cubículos y encontró lo que buscaba.  
Un par de pies que pertenecían a su hermano y en frente suyo, otro par, parado en puntas. Demasiado cerca como para lograr saber lo que estaba pasando ahi adentro.

—Bien Gerard, esa es la que va. —Susurro Mikey, antes de levantarse del suelo y salir despacio del baño para dejar que la magia suceda.


End file.
